Mistletoe Memories
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: Harry and Neville get caught under magical mistletoe and they have to kiss of face the consequences... although it seems it wasn't so bad after all!


_**This is the first part in my Christmas stories. I would do more but there are so many other things I want to write right now that I can't afford to do more. So there will be some one's not everyone will like and some that are my usual cup of tea!**_

_**If I owned them…. This would have happened…. So sorry but I make no mula off of it that all goes to J.K.!**_

**Neville X Harry**

**Mistletoe Memories**

Harry has always loved Christmas at Hogwarts. Since that first year when he walked down from the dorm to see the tree all lit up and a pile of present waiting he had loved the holiday. This year was no exception.

As always the Gryffindor's had decorated the dorm to be as festive as possible. Garland and paper snowflakes covered every corner of the common room. It was a shocking sight to behold, but it was one that Harry held dear. This year held an extra special treat.

Everyone knew that it had been Fred and George who had put it up… maybe as a way to make sure no one was lost for a good prank while they were away in Egypt with the rest of the Weasley's? Anyway no one really cared. It was just too good a joke and it fit so well with the holiday no one could complain… except maybe Collin and the third year girl…

See the prank was mistletoe. But it wasn't just any mistletoe… it was mistletoe that made it so you had to kiss or your skin and hair would turn an unnatural color. Collin had been kind enough to demonstrate for all the Gryffindor's just what happened if you didn't kiss. It's safe to say he won't be making the same mistake twice, especially after all the questions the two got from Madame Pomfrey. They wouldn't tell the old witch for fear that the other kids would be angry for getting the plant taken down… and more so from embarrassment.

No one else made that mistake, they decided to take the kiss and deal with whatever came especially if it only meant talk from the other Gryffindor's. It was really not so bad; everyone knew you were liable to get caught under it eventually, no matter how hard you tried. Harry noticed some people had tried and even they had ended up under the plant and partner's lips ready to get the whole thing done with.

Harry had decided from the start that if it happened he would take it humbly and with good humor no matter who it was. He had admitted though last year to his friends that he was gay. All of them had taken it very well… apparently it wasn't a big deal in the wizarding world because wizards could still have kids… Harry didn't understand how that worked but it wasn't really an issue yet. He had been surprised however to see that although Neville didn't seem angry, he did seem upset… but not at Harry which only made everything more confusing.

Harry had had a crush on Neville for a while before he admitted he was gay. The way the boy worked with his hands in the soil was beautiful. He looked so peaceful and at home there, he imagined it's what he looked like when he flied. And Neville had sweetest calm about him. You could tell Neville anything and he would give you advice and tell you what you needed to hear in the nicest way possible. Harry loved everything about Neville, even down to his clumsy movements when he was away from his plants.

But, Neville had never said he was gay, and Harry knew he probably wasn't, but there was a hope that at least Neville would be accepting and helpful for Harry… Instead he found Neville seemed upset about it, but not in the way that he was angry at Harry, more like he was angry with himself. That made Harry feel worse.

It seemed Neville had gotten over it though and now Harry was enjoying his evenings sitting by the fire talking with Hermione and Neville as he gazed at the Christmas tree. They had stayed for the holiday which Harry was grateful for with all the Weasley's in Egypt.

They spent their evening talking about whatever came to mind and telling stories. They also found out quickly it was fun to hang out in the common room to see who would get caught under the pesky mistletoe. Sometimes it would be couples and that would earn aww's from the girls, sometimes you would even see kids hanging around near the mistletoe just in case their crush happened to walk under it. Of course though the most fun was seeing the kids who were so shy or too embarrassed to ever kiss people in public, get caught under the plant.

Harry had never had a boyfriend, most of the school didn't know his preference. A lot of girls (and some boys) of course fawned over him as he walked the halls to his classes, but he knew they only liked him because he was famous or because they believed him to be a brave hero. He wanted to scream desperately at them that it had all been luck and chance that he was still alive, but that would have been pointless in the end, no one would have listened.

Harry wanted to have a man that knew him for who he really was… a scarred kid who only wished he had grown up a normal boy with a normal life. Someone who knew that despite what Harry wished, he knew who he was, a man who had a job to do and would do it at any cost. He wanted a man who admired these things in him and knew who he really was, had known it forever.

But where was he going to find a person like that, the only people who knew what was under the-boy-who-lived were, Hermione, the Weasley's, Luna, and Neville. Harry was absolutely positive none of the Weasley boys were gay, and if they were, then they were not interested… that left Neville, and Harry wasn't sure, but he got the impression there was something Neville was keeping from them… he just didn't know what it was, or if it would even affect him.

Harry was happy to forget all this though when he sat by the fire and stared up at the tree with his friends, it was a peace he rarely knew, and took it with great pleasure. It was safe to say that as he watched the other Gryffindor's stand under the mistletoe laughing and smiling at the fun of it, that he himself would not feel the same. This is why he was so surprised when he finally found himself under the plant a week into the break.

~*#*~

Harry went with Neville down to the greenhouses so Neville could help with Harry's winter studies in Herbology. It had been successful enough and the boy's enjoyed each other's company a great deal. They laughed and talked as they walked back to the common room through the snow. It was a good day… and it was only going to get better.

As they walked into the common room what the boys could later only describe as a 'herd of first years' ran into the room right behind them. The first years were loud and rowdy as the climbed up the boy's dormitories to do heaven only knew what. Neville and Harry laughed as they jumped to the side to avoid being run over by them.

In the scramble, they had ended up directly beneath the mistletoe. They laughed as they were about to step back in their original path, but something stopped them. Giggling erupted through the girls in the room, they looked around curiously until their gazes landed on Hermione who could do little more than point up through her snickers. They both looked up at the same time and shock spread over them. Their heads slowly lowered and their gazes landed on each other.

Harry was excited and frightened, he didn't know where Neville's preferences lay and he didn't want to upset him, but if they didn't kiss then they would have to explain this to Madame Pomfrey. Neville felt frightened and hopeful. He had had a crush on Harry before he even knew what that was supposed to feel like.

That first train ride to Hogwarts Neville had seen Harry through the window on the train door as he walked past. From the moment he saw Harry there was a flutter of something he couldn't understand, and as he got older he understood that it was because he loved Harry.

On the train that day as he looked at Harry he saw something remarkable. He saw pain and sadness in the boy that he knew his own eyes reflected, but he also saw hope and love, it was something that they shared, that very few knew about. They had both felt immense pain and seeing something happen to their parents and live with the knowledge they would never get them back. And yet, there was still hope in them for something more, a hope for more and a love of whatever friendship they could get in place of that.

That was what Neville saw first. Only much later at the sorting did he realize that he had just fallen in love with the hero of the wizarding world… he had fallen in love with Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. It had been a shock. And when he was older and realized what he was feeling it only made things worse.

He loved _Harry Potter_, which was bad. A boy like that could never return the feelings of a clumsy forgetful boy who was only good at Herbology. It broke Neville's heart. The only lessen of the pain was when Harry had told them he was gay. It had been a glimmer of hope for Neville that was quickly extinguished as he remembered that it didn't change anything. He was still just Neville, and Harry could have anyone he wanted.

But now, here was a chance, it was chance to get a least a taste of what he had always wanted. And as he looked at Harry he found yet again a similar gleam in his emerald eyes. A scared and yet happy shimmer laid in them and Neville knew that was how he looked too.

There was brief nod exchanged to say that they both were willing to go through with this. Harry leaned in first, their lips met in a feather light kiss, but it wasn't enough.

Harry's hand went up and grasped Neville's neck pulling him in just slightly closer not wanting to make it seem like he was being forced. Harry was delighted and relived that Neville's hand grasped his waist and pulled them together firmly. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but for the two of them it had been a kiss that expressed a lot of emotion and need.

When it was over they looked at each other and Harry winked. Neville's eyes got wide as a deep red blush seeped into his cheeks. He smiled back at Harry and turned and walked quickly up to the dormitories only stopping to give Hermione a shy smile.

Harry stumbled over to Hermione ignoring the confused glances of all the other people in the room." Hermione, what was that?" The brunette only giggled.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing Harry." He turned and looked at her, she had a cocky grin on her face that said she knew more then she was saying. "Just go upstairs and talk to him you idiot. You can't kiss someone like _that_ and not talk about it!" She pushed him off the couch and towards the dorm stairs.

He straightened himself and walked towards the stairs like there was nothing wrong and climbed up them. He walked into the room closing the door behind him and walked over to his bed. He looked round and saw the bathroom door closed. He sat on his bed with a sigh and began pulling off his shoes and socks followed by his jumper. He stood up and took of his pants quickly replacing them with his sleep pants and sat back down on the bed.

Just as he did Neville came out of the bathroom in his sleep pants and a dark gray v-neck t-shirt. The fabric was tight over Neville's upper body and Harry couldn't stop starring. Neville had been chubby when he was younger, but he had grown out of it nicely. He was tall now, taller than Harry by a few inches and he was lean and muscular from all his work in the green houses. Harry had noticed a while ago, but now, after that kiss, it made him want to touch the skin under that shirt even more.

He was brought back from his fantasizing by a gasp of surprise from Neville. "Oh, Harry… didn't see you there." Neville gulped as he noticed Harry wasn't wearing a shirt, his pale smooth skin exposed where Neville could do little more than gawk.

"Sorry if I scarred you Nev… didn't mean to." Harry blushed; Neville couldn't remember seeing anything so beautiful. "I think we need to talk… about the kiss."

"Oh, yeah… about that… sorry." Harry looked confused which puzzled Neville he looked at the ground and shuffled his feet in worry.

"Why are you sorry? … I'm not." Neville's head snapped up and he raised an eyebrow to express the puzzlement.

"Harry, I don't under-" He stopped as Harry got off the bed and was right in front of him within seconds. He placed a hand on Neville's chest and smiled.

"I enjoyed the kiss, in fact I was very happy you seemed to enjoy it too."

"Of course I did… I was kissing _you_." Neville blushed again as a wide smile spread over Harry's face and he beamed it at Neville.

"Now how was I supposed to know you would like the kiss, when I told you I was gay you looked sad, not happy." Neville sighed and nodded. How could Harry have seen that so completely… maybe it was the same way he saw all the pain Harry held.

"I was sad that even though you were gay you could never love me the way I love you." For the first time Harry looked shocked.

"Neville… you, love…me?" Neville nodded and Harry burst into laughter. Neville wanted to be angry at Harry for laughing at him. But all thoughts of that were blown out the window when Harry's lips were suddenly melded with his. And then they were both laughing into the kiss.

"Neville you silly man, I love you too." They kissed again, but this was intense. Their lips moved together in heated fiery kisses that expressed how much they had wanted this.

Harry swiped his tongue along Neville's bottom lip and was delighted that the man accepted with a little moan. Harry's fingers played in Neville's hair as the other man's hands rubbed circles into Harry's hips. Soon they found themselves stumbling over to Harry's bed where they collapsed onto it still kissing. Neville lay on top of Harry and took control of the kiss winning a little moan of approval from the other man.

Their tongues danced as they explored each other's mouths. They finally broke apart when air became a must and reluctantly pulled away. They looked at each other and smiled before Neville's lips connected and devoured Harry's neck. Harry's creamy skin tasted like apples and something sweet. It was heavenly and Neville never wanted to stop kissing every inch of the man beneath him.

He kissed down Harry's body until he got to the hem of the smaller man's pants. He didn't touch them; he wanted to make Harry as crazy as possible. He kissed all along the hem, randomly drawing hearts with his tongue. He was sure Harry knew because he would let out a little moan every time Neville did it. After two trails of the kisses Harry was starting to lose his mind.

"Nev, oh gods, please." Harry was whimpering and writhing beneath Neville. Neville could only smirk as he kissed back up Harry's body and straight up to his ear.

"What do you need love? I'll give you anything you ask." He licked the shell of Harry's ear then nipped at the lobe. Harry gasped and squirmed.

Harry turned his head to devour Neville's mouth as he ran his hand down the boy's body and began pulling up his shirt. Neville pulled away to finish removing his shirt for the impatient brunette beneath him. He was sitting back on his knees over Harry as the boy examined all the newly exposed skin. After a few moments of drinking in Neville, Harry's hands tentatively ran over the tan muscle taking in the feel of his new lover.

Neville felt very exposed and shy as Harry starred in awe at him, it was a new sensation that he had never experienced before, and he wasn't sure how much he liked it. Harry must have sensed it because after a few moments he looked up into Neville's worried face and gave him a huge smile. "Gods Nev, you're beautiful." And with that Harry pulled him down and flipped them over so Harry was now straddling Neville's hips. He kissed down the taller boy stopping at his nipples.

He tugged lightly on the small nub with his teeth before sucking on it lightly; he shuddered when he heard the moans of approval coming from the other boy. He moved over to the other one and did the same then continued down Nev's body. When he reached the hem of his pants he looked up at the other boy for approval. Neville nodded immediately and Harry smiled as he slipped off the offending fabric. He moaned when he saw that Neville wasn't wearing any boxers and immediately began kissing Neville's inner thighs. This was payback for the kisses across Harry's abdomen earlier and he intended to make it good.

He rubbed circles into Neville's hips as he kissed everywhere but Neville's cock. "Harry… oh Merlin, please!" Harry couldn't deny Neville anything when the other boy said his name like _that_ and without further stalling took the head of Neville's prick into his mouth.

He tongued the slit and sucked harshly on the head. Neville was sure his mind was turning to mush as Harry at a cruel pace took in the rest of Neville all the way to the base. Harry inhaled the musky scent that was all Neville and got to work. He pulled off slowly and as he pushed back on he hollowed his cheeks.

Neville's hands had been ringing the sheets, but at that his hands flew to Harry's unruly black hair and threaded his fingers in it. Harry moaned in approval at the action sending delicious vibration through Neville. If his mind hadn't been lost before it was then. He tugged on Harry's hair which made the boy moan again… Neville couldn't handle it, he didn't even have time to warn Harry. He exploded inside the other boy's mouth with a loud moan of his name. He had enough sense to loosen his grip on Harry's head so he could get off he wanted too but Harry stayed where he was and swallowed it all. Finally he pulled back breathing deeply, chest heaving and smirked down at the completely undone Neville.

"Enjoy yourself love?" Harry purred in Neville's ear. Neville tried to get his mind back as Harry kissed across his chest and finally stopped over his heart placing butterfly light kisses over the area. With a speed Harry didn't know Neville had he was on his back again pressed down onto the bed. Neville smiled as he swooped down for a kiss. He noticed Harry looked a little surprised which confused him until he noticed Harry tasted different. He realized he tasted himself on Harry, but instead of finding it gross… he found it extremely sexy. He sucked Harry's tongue into his mouth and ran his fingers down the boy's body until he got to his pants. There was no stalling this time as he swiftly removed the pants and boxers in one motion. He nibbled on Harry's lips as he ran his large calloused hands over the boys thighs and then to his throbbing cock. Harry was leaking so much precum Neville had no resistance as his hand worked over Harry. Finally he pulled away from Harry's lips and looked down at the boy.

"You still want this?" Harry nodded vigorously and pulled Neville in for another kiss before responding.

"I've wanted this for so long, Neville please just make love to me… _now_." He didn't need any more prompting as he used his already slick fingers and pressed his index finger against the tight entrance. Slowly he pushed his finger in and pumped it in and out of Harry testing the waters. When Harry let out a mewling noise Neville attached his lips to Harry's neck and added another finger. He knew there was supposed to be a spot inside Harry that would make him crazy with lust… if only he could find it.

He added the third finger and twisted them to a different angle with each thrust in trying to find the right spot. After three tries he hit it with such accuracy Harry arched completely off the bed."Oh Neville!" He sucked on Harry's neck leaving a nice hickey as he hit that spot again. Harry moaned so loudly he was sure the whole tower could hear them… but he couldn't bring himself to care… at _all_.

He pulled out his fingers and heard an irritated noise come from Harry at the loss. He smirked against his lover's neck before looking at the smaller man. "Ready love?"

"Gods yes do it NOW please!" Neville couldn't argue with that. He pushed Harry's legs up against his chest and aligned himself up. He pushed in slowly watching Harry's face as he did so to make sure Harry wasn't in too much pain. Finally when he was fully sheathed he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. The boy was sinfully tight around Neville; he couldn't remember ever feeling something as amazing as this in his life. As his lips left Harry's he pulled out and thrust back in trying again to find that spot in Harry.

He was extremely pleased when on the first try he hit it dead on again and Harry screamed in pleasure. He couldn't help but return the sentiment, Harry felt delicious around him. The black haired boy's fingers ran up and down Neville's spine as he moved sending chills through him that left him feeling things he never thought imaginable. He continued on at a fairly slow pace not wanting to hurt Harry… or come too soon, but that didn't last long.

The pace was not satisfying enough for either of them. "Faster, harder… anything Neville." He complied instantly. And within a few more minutes of the increased pace they were done for. Harry came hard onto their stomachs from an extra deep thrust into his prostate. The extra tightness of Harry clenching around Neville from the force of his climax was almost painful, but amazingly so and he came seconds after Harry. He rode out their climaxes, milking the moment for all it had. Finally just as he thought he would collapse from exhaustion he pulled out and just barely rolled to the side before he could fall on top of the smaller boy. They lay next to each other in a tangle of limbs as they tried to catch their breath.

Finally Harry waved his hand over them and cleaned them up enough that they didn't feel sickeningly sticky and curled up into Neville's waiting arms. He rested his head on Neville's chest listening to the steadying heartbeat letting it fill him with warmth and happiness. He kissed the spot as he ran his fingers lazily across Neville's stomach. "Love you Neville." The taller boy smiled as he trailed his fingers through Harry's hair and down his back.

"I love you too Harry." He lifted his head and kissed Neville lazily before resting again on his new 'pillow'. He nuzzled the warm chest and pulled himself closer as he began to let sleep take him. "Remind me to thank the twins when they get back." Harry smiled and let out a sleepy laugh.

"No fair I was going to ask you that." They both let out another sleepy chuckle. "Happy Christmas Neville."

"Happy Christmas Harry." They gave each other another tender kiss before falling into a blissful sleep.

_**So what did you all think? Not bad for my first Neville Harry right?... no? well let me know….. ha ha that rhymed! **_

…_**.Okay! tell me what you think I love to hear constructive criticism I have gone back and changed stories multiple times because people have said they thought it might improve my story. So please tell me and I hope you all enjoyed this. Three more Christmas stories should be up… although I can't promise they will be up before Christmas… if not then defiantly before new year!**_


End file.
